Piel de conejo
by Izumi17
Summary: El Rey Antonio es obligado a casarse, y debe elegir entre todas las princesas invitadas a su gran banquete. De pronto aparece una princesa resplandeciente, la cual desaparece misteriosamente. ¿Tendrá algo que ver la nueva sirvienta? La que está cubierta con ese horrible abrigo de piel de conejo; la que últimamente se ha vuelto muy buena amiga del Rey. (Bélgica x España).


_‒ ¡Princesa! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te convertirás en mi esposa! ¡Lo quieras o no! ‒_

 _Un hombre la llevaba persiguiendo por el castillo, era alto, guapo, pero lamentablemente estaba loco. Antes era el noble, y honorable Rey de Benelux. Pero desde que su adorada esposa había fallecido su cordura se fue perdiendo de apoco y la persona que sufría con eso era la segunda mujer que más lo quería, su hermana._

 _‒ Abel, por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ‒_

 _‒ princesa, es hora de que seas mi esposa... sea que el sacerdote lo apruebe o no‒_

 _‒ ¡AYUDA! ‒_

* * *

Una muchacha despertó de pronto, había sido una noche terrible, había llovido y los truenos se encargaron de hacerle perder el sueño. Pero ahora, a pesar de que estaba cansada, hambrienta, y terriblemente sucia continúo caminando. De pronto la tranquilidad del bosque se vio interrumpida por un escándalo, a la distancia los ladridos de perros se oían y poco a poco se iban acercando hacia su dirección. El suelo empezaba a retumbar por el trote de los caballos, los cuales se iban acercando cada vez más y más. Cuando los perros la vieron, empezaron a amenazarla, a gruñir y a enseñar los colmillos, lo único que podía ser la muchacha era retroceder hasta toparse con el tronco de un árbol.

‒ ¡alto! ‒ gritó uno de los caballeros ‒ hagan que esos perros retrocedan... ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tenemos aquí?‒ dijo al verla.

El caballero quien tenía un extraño rizo que se elevaba sobre su cabeza la observó detenidamente con una mirada algo asqueada. Bueno la muchacha no estaba totalmente bien vestida. Su cabello estaba sucio, enlodado enredado. Estaba vestida con un vestido totalmente desgarrado, sucio pero no sentía frío porque estaba cubierta con una gruesa piel, piel de conejo, la cabeza del pobre animal era usada como una capucha, y entre sus manos una pequeña bolsa de tela con lo poco que le quedaba de pertenencias.

‒ ¡Lovino! No seas descortés, ¿No ves que la pobre está muerta de miedo?‒ dijo un hombre alto, moreno, y de ojos verdes tan hermosos que parecían un campo abierto ‒ No te asustes ‒ dijo mientras bajaba del caballo, y lentamente intentaba acercarse hacía ella. ‒ Mi nombre es Antonio...‒

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a desviar la mirada cuando ese hombre se acercó.

‒ ¿está herida? ¿Perdida? ¿Necesitas ayuda?‒

‒ déjala, de seguro es una pordiosera no te molestes con ella‒ dijo Lovino el cual empezaba a impacientarse

‒ Lovino... ‒ dijo mirándolo de manera dura pero a la vez amable ‒ No le hagas caso, está de mal humor porque no hemos cazado nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te podamos ayudar‒

‒ No... Yo...‒

‒ súbanla a uno de los corceles, y llevémosla al castillo‒ dirigiéndose a los demás caballeros, y luego subió a su caballo.

Uno de ellos acató la orden y tomó a la chica por el brazo al hacerlo susurró ‒ suerte que el Rey se haya fijado en ti‒

‒ Bueno, en cuanto lleguemos al castillo, Lovino, dale una habitación y encárgala al cocinero ‒

‒ Como ordene majestad‒ respondió Lovino, asegurándose que la mujer estuviera subida en el caballo.

Todos empezaron la marcha de regreso, la chica no dejó que nadie tocará su pequeño paquete ni que se acercará a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, estaba cansada para iniciar una huida, y si ellos le ofrecían comida y un lugar donde quedarse pues se resignaría a ser lo que sea, incluso podría ser un excelente tapete. Le intrigaba demasiado que fuera el mismo Rey quien le haya brindado la ayuda.

En cuanto llegaron, Antonio se despidió de ella muy amablemente, y se fue a la sala del trono. Mientras los demás caballeros se dirigían a sus quehaceres. Lovino, a regañadientes, la agarró del brazo, y la arrastró hacia la cocina, donde el cocinero revolvía una gran olla.

‒Francis, tienes nueva asistente‒

‒ ¿eh? ‒ dijo Francis mientras regresaba a ver mientras seguía revolviendo la olla. Vio a la cosa que estaba frente a él.

‒ Su nombre es... Bueno no sé cuál es su nombre ni me importa, sino te habla invéntale uno, la encontramos en el bosque. Antonio insistió en traerla así que te quedas con ella, así que si te causa problemas avísame ‒ salió de la cocina, mirando con repulsión a la muchacha.

Francis dejó de menear, apartó la olla del fuego y se dirigió hacia la que creía era una linda chica que se escondía tras horrible suciedad ‒ Buenas noches, soy Francis el cocinero, al parecer serás mi asistente por un tiempo ‒

‒ hola‒ fue lo único que pudo contestar, debía llevarse bien con la persona que sería su jefe. Al menos eso pensaba.

‒ supongo que estarás cansada, comenzarás a ayudarme mañana ¿sí?‒

Ella solo asintió y él la dirigió hacía el pasillo de habitaciones de las sirvientas, al verla nadie quería acercarse a ella. Ni mucho menos que entraran a su habitación.

‒ no sean egoístas‒ les decía Francis, molesto con todas las mujeres.

‒ Sr. Yo puedo dormir, dónde sea...‒ planeaba decir pero las demás sirvientas hablaban demasiado alto y no pudo evitar ser ignorada.

‒ esa _coneja_ debe estar en el granero con los demás animales‒

‒ _Coneja_ que gracioso... Qué duerma cerca de la cocina...‒

‒ ahí es donde terminan los conejos de todas formas‒

‒ no puede dormir ahí es un lugar muy peligroso...‒

‒ pues aquí no puede...‒

Francis al ver que nada conseguía le preparó una habitación improvisada cerca de la escalera, lamentablemente ese lugar era demasiado frío para su gusto.

‒ hice bien en guardar estos costales vacíos‒ decía mientras los llenaba de paja, y los amarraba lo más posible. ‒ creo que está bien, ahora una sábana... Mmm...‒

‒ no se preocupe la piel que llevó es suficiente‒ fue otro susurró que Francis si pudo escuchar pero no hizo caso.

‒ lamento tener que improvisarte esta habitación en el pasillo, pero como no se usa y casi nadie viene por aquí... Creo que te vendrá de maravilla ‒ Decía mientras instalaba una pequeña cortina a modo de puerta ‒ bien, tienes privacidad, al menos un poco‒

‒ gracias‒

‒ de nada, te veo mañana. La cocina está hacia debajo de las escaleras‒

‒ ¿qué hay arriba?‒

‒el gran salón dónde el Rey hace las fiestas para complacer a sus nobles, sería un problema si subieras, al menos de día, trata de no hacerlo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario‒

‒ sí‒

‒ Qué descanses, _Bunny_ ‒

 _Bunny_ , desde hace algunas horas que Francis la empezó a llamar así y bueno no es que le disgustará, creo que por el momento le quedaba bien tomando en cuenta que su abrigo era de piel de conejo; se acostó de inmediato, abrazó su pequeño bolso y cayó en un sueño profundo. Al amanecer, en cuanto las campanas empezaron a sonar. Sabiendo que tendría que levantarse para ayudar en la cocina, o que si no lo hacía la vendrían a buscar. Escondió su pequeño tesoro entre la paja de su cama improvisada, corrió hacia el exterior se aseo lo más posible, sin quitarse su abrigo de piel y fue a la cocina. Francis la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

‒veo que dormiste, se te ve mejor _Bunny_ ‒

Bunny se sorprendió al oír que no era Francis quien lo decía, sino el dueño del castillo.

‒ ¿usted?‒

‒ acostúmbrate, Antonio suele desayunar bien temprano‒ dijo Francis mientras le servía el desayuno, una deliciosa omelet con muchos tomates en ella.

‒ ¿Sorprendida de que el Rey desayune en la cocina y no en su cama al medio día?‒

Ella permaneció en silencio intentando pensar que podría decir pero Antonio adivinó su pensamiento.

Antonio río ‒ tranquila, soy muy poco convencional‒

‒ ¿Bunny, podrías traer agua del pozo?‒

‒ Si...‒

Ella desde hace mucho tiempo que había jurado no volver a confiar en nadie, pero ahora con la sonrisa de esta persona parecía como si su alegría y ganas de vivir volvían a ella. Pero al parecer no todas las personas compartían su pequeño momento de felicidad. Podía sentir como varias de las sirvientas y varios de los caballeros la insultaban y recriminaran a sus espaldas.

Así pasó los siguientes días, que se convirtieron en meses. Despertaba se encontraba con el Rey en la cocina mientras desayunaba, hacía todo lo que le pedía Francis, y si se portaba bien, el cocinero le enseñaba como cocinar, y de vez en cuando la consentía con un postre solo para ella. Pero por las noches, sus peores pesadillas siempre regresaban. Las imágenes de la desesperación y de la desgracia volvían a su mente.

* * *

 _‒ Ya cumplí todos tus caprichos ahora debes casarte conmigo‒_

 _‒ Este... Yo... Concédeme un último regalo... Mata al conejo y hazme un abrigo con su piel‒_

 _‒ ¿quieres que mate al conejo que nos trae prosperidad?‒_

 _‒ Sí, si lo haces me casaré contigo‒_

 _‒ Que así sea‒_

 _‒Princesa, no hay forma de hacerlo entender‒ decía uno de los mozos de cuadra del castillo ‒ él mismo mató a todos los conejos, sagrados para nuestra nación ‒_

 _‒ no creí que lo hiciera‒_

 _‒ vendrá en unos minutos para desposarla‒_

 _‒ dile que nos casaremos al amanecer‒_

 _‒ Sí, alteza‒_

 _Por la noche mientras salía sigilosamente con sus regalos, intentaba bloquear el miedo que sentía. Lamentablemente sus planes fueron burlados._

 _‒ Princesa... ‒ dijo el Rey con un enorme Alabarda y a su alrededor, todos los mozos, y sirvientas yacían muertos. ‒ nos casaremos, ahora mismo‒_

 _‒ No, por favor‒_

* * *

‒ Bunny... Despierta...‒

‒ ¿eh?‒

‒ Necesito que traigas leña a por montones...‒

‒ sí, en seguida voy Francis...‒ dijo mientras salía de su cama, escondía su pequeño tesoro, y se dirigía a la cocina ‒ ¿cuánta exactamente?‒

‒ La suficiente para llenar un granero... ‒

‒ ¿Tanta? ‒ dijo sorprendida

‒Habrá un banquete hoy‒

‒ ¿un banquete? ‒

Bunny no recibió respuesta porque Francis fue directo a ordenar a las demás sirvientas otros ingredientes; no tuvo más remedio que tomar una cesta y fue al bosque a recoger la mayor cantidad de leña posible. Cuando regresó ya estaba oscureciendo y Francis agradeció su ayuda.

‒ Francis qué clase de banquete...‒

‒ Ah... El Rey debe escoger esposa entre las princesas e hijas de nobles de otras tierras‒

‒ ¿puedo ir a ver un poquito?‒

‒ Si... ‒ dijo sin pensarlo‒No veo porque no... Que nadie te vea...‒

‒ Gracias...‒

‒ ¿a dónde crees que vas _coneja_?‒ gritó Lovino quien bajaba de la escalera que no solo llevaba al salón sino que también al gran salón.

‒ A... ver... un... poquito...‒

‒ Nada de eso, si te ven se armará un gran escándalo. Ve a tu madriguera y no salgas. Si me enteró que saliste...‒

‒ Lovino no seas cruel, ¿qué tiene de malo que ella vea un poquito?‒

‒ Tú no das las órdenes aquí Bastardo. Y tú obedece o vete despidiendo del castillo‒

‒ Si...‒

Lovino se aseguró que ella entraba en su habitación y por ese mismo camino subió por las escaleras que llevaban a su continúo su camino, llegó a una puerta que estaba justo detrás del trono, vio muchas mujeres bien vestidas, con hermosas joyas y cabello delicadamente peinado. Sin embargo, cuando divisó a Antonio, se percató que no estaba del todo interesado, a pesar de ver tantas mujeres lindas, ninguna le llamaba la atención.

Antonio estaba a punto de excusarse y salir al jardín cuando vio entrar al gran salón a la más bella chica que jamás hubiera visto, su vestido era de un hermoso color dorado, y su cabello rubio la hacía resplandeciente decorado únicamente con esa hermosa diadema dorada sobre su cabellera. Antonio ignoró sus modales por unos segundos y se dirigió directamente hacía la recién llegada, que para el momento robaba las miradas de todo el mundo.

‒ Buenas noches hermosa dama‒

‒ majestad‒ hizo una reverencia

‒ desea darme el placer de bailar conmigo esta noche‒

‒ será un inmenso honor‒

La pareja empezó a bailar, y en cuanto la comida fue servida, la muchacha desapareció en un instante, sin dejar rastró alguno. Antonio jamás la olvidaría.

‒ no puedo creerlo, el Bastardo de Antonio dejó escapar a esa linda chica‒ decía Lovino que estaba algo ebrio.

‒ ¿qué tan bonita era?‒ preguntó Francis quitándole la botella, pero é la recuperó de inmediato.

‒ Parecía el sol e iluminaba todo a su alrededor‒ dijo mientras terminaba su botella de licor ‒ oye _coneja_ , tráeme más...‒

‒ Lovino, no la trates así ¿Bunny hubieras querido verla? ¿A la chica qué dice Lovino?‒

‒ No... Lovino tenía razón, me dio miedo y solo fui a mi habitación‒

‒ bueno, tal vez la veas si te portas bien la veas, como el bastardo no escogió esposa mañana habrá otro banquete‒

‒oh...‒

‒ ¿por cierto y Antonio?‒

‒ no lo sé, no ha salido de su habitación desde que terminó el banquete‒

Cuando todos se fueron a descansar, Bunny no se podía dormir; salió de su habitación improvisada y salió al salón. Los sirvientes lo habían terminado de limpiar hace apenas unas horas, y muy temerosa se aseguró que no hubiera nadie alrededor, empezó a bailar por el centro del salón una canción imaginaria. Lamentablemente le traía pésimos recuerdos.

* * *

 _‒ eres tan hermosa...‒_

 _‒ oh hermano, no sirve si tú me lo dices‒_

 _‒ ella tiene razón...‒_

 _‒ Mi amada esposa, lamento no bailar contigo‒_

 _‒ no me siento en mis mejores condiciones, pero estoy contenta de ver a mi esposo y a su hermana bailar, el reino está prosperando, y todo es felicidad‒_

 _La mujer se desmayó._

 _‒ Oh no...‒_

* * *

Paró de bailar, lentamente se cubrió más del abrigo que tenía, y suspiró temerosa.

‒ ¿por qué paraste?‒ dijo una voz tras de ella.

Con miedo regresó a ver, Antonio la veía desde el trono.

‒ hace cuánto...‒

‒ Lo suficiente para ver que eres una excelente bailarina, extraño considerando que eras una pordiosera‒

‒ aprendí hace mucho, ¿qué hace aquí?‒

‒ no podía dormir, sabes me están obligando a casarme, por lo menos me dejaron escoger, pero no hay nadie que me interese... Al menos eso creía... ‒

‒ ¿conoció a alguien?‒

‒ Sí... ‒

‒ eso está bien...‒

‒ el problema es que no sé quién es... Y tengo una extraña sensación hacía ella...‒

‒ espero que lo resuelva, si me disculpa...‒

Salió del lugar corriendo, cómo si temiera que el hombre llamara a la guardia para lastimarla. En cuanto llegó a su lugar, se abalanzó hacia su cama y se escondió entre las sabanas.

Al día siguiente trabajó dentro de la cocina ayudando a cocinar los platos.

‒ Voy a subir a ver el banquete‒ dijo Francis ‒ ¿quieres venir a espiar un ratito?‒

‒ Lovino...‒

‒ Él dijo que podrías subir si te portabas bien, vamos molestémosle un poco con nuestra presencia mientras espía en el salón‒

‒ Este... Mejor no...‒

‒ Como quieras, si te animas...‒

Francis, fue a colocarse junto a Lovino quien estaba tras el trono. Su llegada lo fastidio un poco pero pudo soportar tener al estúpido cocinero a su lado para ver el baile. No había cambiado nada de la noche anterior, Antonio estaba aburrido, se le notaba en la cara, pero al menos sabía fingir muy bien, con la princesa Annelise Eldestein. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y la luz de la luna penetraban por todo el salón. Al fijarse mejor todo el mundo se dio cuenta que la misma chica de la noche anterior había vuelto con un vestido color plata, su cabello dorado seguía resplandeciente y su diadema plateada terminaba su atuendo.

Antonio ignoró por completo a su acompañante y salió al encuentro de la recién llegada.

‒ Majestad...‒ dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

‒ volviste... Srita. Quisiera...‒

‒ me encantaría bailar...‒

Volvieron a bailar, pero a los pocos minutos como si fuera de una ilusión desapareció de nuevo.

‒ Bunny te lo perdiste... La chica de verdad es hermosa...‒

‒ ¿ah sí?‒ dijo Bunny levantándose de la silla que estaba cerca a la chimenea‒

‒ la dejó ir otra vez ese bastardo‒ dijo Lovino sentándose, y en seguida Bunny le puso una botella de licor frente a él.

‒ es mejor que te acuestes antes de que inicie a beber si quiera‒

‒ Este sí... Pero... Puedo salir al jardín un ratito...‒

‒ ve... Ten cuidado con los guardias que deben de estar buscando a esa chica, princesa, fantasma, lo que sea...‒

‒ Si...‒ dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

‒ ha estado encerrada todo el día, se merecía salir...‒ dijo Francis mientras se sentaba cerca a la chimenea, empezaba a tener frío.

La muchacha no le asustó ver a tantos soldados, es más muchos de ellos no le prestaban atención, otros seguían horrorizados por su apariencia. Sin embargo ella ya no le daba importancia. Sabía que cerca al centro del jardín había una pequeña parte dónde había claveles, tan hermosos. Pero para llegar allá debían pasar por un sendero que tenía solo tulipanes, y aunque también eran hermosos, ella empezó a odiarlos hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _‒ Los tulipanes están tan bellos este año...‒ decía la reina que estaba postrada en su cama desde hace algunos meses._

 _‒ Mi amada, pareciera como si nunca más los volvieras a ver...‒_

 _‒ tengo esa impresión, esposo mío. Si me tuviera que ir... Te lo ruego... Deja que los tulipanes siguán floreciendo, cásate con alguien que ame tanto como yo los tulipanes, y que sea igual de amable y tierna...‒_

 _‒ Eso no pasará mi reina, si llegara el fatídico día... Haré lo que me pides...‒_

 _‒ La reina ha muerto...‒ gritaba el vocero del reino._

 _‒ el Rey está sumido en la depresión...‒ comentaban los plebeyos..._

 _‒ hermano...‒ tocó suavemente la puerta... Pero al no oír respuesta entró sin la autorización del Rey ‒ llegó una carta de las campañas de nuestro hermanito, te envía sus condolencias...‒_

 _El Rey no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le había regresado a ver, solo miraba los tulipanes del jardín._

 _‒ te traje esto para que te animaras un poco... Están tan hermosos este año...‒_

 _El Rey regresó a ver rápidamente a su hermana, y vio como colocaba un ramo de los más hermosos tulipanes en el jarrón de la mesa central, el Rey entendió el mensaje que su esposa le había dicho._

 _‒ eras tú...‒_

 _‒ ¿hermano?‒ dijo sonriendo algo preocupada ‒ por supuesto, bobito, quien más podría traerte tan lindo regalo para que te animes...‒_

 _‒ eras tú... La persona que Maddie me pidió que desposara... ‒_

 _‒ ¿qué estás diciendo?‒ empezó a retroceder disimuladamente‒ ¿desposarme?‒_

 _‒ Alguien que amara los tulipanes y fuera amable y gentil... Eras tú...‒ y con eso el Rey se abalanzó a su hermana y ella en un instinto salió corriendo, los nobles al principio no entendían pero al ver que era el Rey quien la perseguía con locura en su mirada intentaban ayudarla, logró llegar a su habitación y se encerró en ella._

 _‒ pídeme lo que quieras, adorada mía, la boda será pronto... Pronto..._ ‒

* * *

‒ ¿qué será pronto? ‒ ella volvió a la realidad cuando oyó la voz de su majestad tras de ella.

‒ ¿su boda?‒

‒ eso parece... Mis consejeros quieren que me case con la princesa Annelise... ‒

‒ Y a usted no le gusta...‒

‒ es linda, y amable, pero no la amo...‒

‒ Oh entonces...‒

‒ les pedí que me dieran un día más... Si esa chica aparece de nuevo y si logro... Retenerla... Tal vez... Ella quiera ser mi esposa‒

‒ ¿cómo sabe si ella lo ama?‒

‒ esa es la cuestión... No lo sé... Pero...‒ dijo mientras cortaba un clavel y lo ponía en lo poco de cabellera que Bunny tenía descubierta, entre la cabeza de conejo y dónde él creía que estaba su oreja ‒ me debo arriesgar... Te ves linda con el clavel... Tal vez puedas venir mañana a ver a la princesa sol y luna‒

‒ ¿sol y luna?‒

‒ no sé su nombre, se lo inventé... ¿Y bien vendrías?‒

‒ No... Soy una pordiosera y aún si no lo fuera... No tengo nada bonito que ponerme‒

‒ te podría dar un vestido bonito...‒

‒ tendría que sacarme mi piel...‒

‒ bueno sí, y prácticamente no es tuya, era del conejo...o de los conejos...‒

Ambos rieron por la pequeña broma.

‒ disculpe pero debo irme ya...‒

Y volvió a irse corriendo, a su habitación. Entro en la cocina, sin ver que Lovino estaba inconsciente de tanto licor que había tomado o que Francis estaba acurrucado a lado de la chimenea, buscando calor. Se escondió debajo de las sabanas de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Bunny volvió a ayudar en la cocina, notándose un poco preocupada por Francis quien no dejaba de estornudar.

‒ Francis...‒

‒ estoy bien, vamos que tenemos que terminar...‒

‒ Si...‒

Todo el día cocinando, la noche no le permitía descansar, con el ruido del salón y los gritos de Lovino, lo estaban desgastando; Bunny lo ayudó lo más posible. Hasta que al fin el banquete dio inicio. Lovino llegó con una bolsa de tela entre sus brazos y se lo dio a Bunny.

‒ ¿y esto?‒

‒ el Rey quiere que estés arriba‒

‒ Pero...‒

‒ solo obedece y póntelo‒

‒ ve, Bunny te mereces ver como son esos famosos banquetes‒

Bunny obedeció, se sacó su mugriento vestido, con el que lo habían encontrado y se colocó el que el Rey había enviado, un sencillo vestido verde, y sobre él su piel de conejo.

‒ ah no, sácate la piel también‒

‒ no pienso hacerlo, si el Rey quiere que suba, será de esta forma‒

‒ causaras un escándalo...‒

‒ Sr. Lovino el Rey quiere ver a la _coneja_ ahora‒ dijo un guardia entrando en la cocina

‒ Ve. Pero no será mi culpa si causas demasiada impresión‒

El guardia la llevó hacia la entrada del salón, y todos la miraron con gran asco. El Rey se acercó a ella sonriente. Causando el horror para las princesas.

‒ Oh. Esperaba verte sin la piel. Pero te ves muy bonita el día de hoy Bunny‒

‒ Majestad... Creo que debo salir de aquí o si no las personas van a...‒

‒ Te dije que era un Rey poco convencional... Ven quieres comer algo, bailar‒

‒ _*ahem*_ ‒ dijo una voz delicada tras de ellos, era la princesa Annelise‒ Antonio, ¿quién es esta adorable criatura?‒

‒ Oh, Anie...‒

‒ Annelise‒

‒ _*suspiro*_ ella es Bunny, la encontramos en el bosque hace unos meses, inicios de otoño creo, le estaba mostrando como son los bailes...‒

‒ Como siempre tu sentido de bondad no tiene límites, Antonio, no te das cuenta el espectáculo que esta muchacha, si se la puede llamar así, está dando... Estas quedando terriblemente mal, así ninguna de las princesas querrán casarse contigo, no tendrás otra opción de hacerlo conmigo...‒

‒ Annie, esa no es la manera...‒

‒ majestad, disculpe pero la princesa tiene razón, si me disculpa me tengo que ir...‒

Bunny salió disparada por donde había entrado, y Antonio intentó seguirla, pero fue retenido por la princesa que estaba a su lado.

‒ Si te atreves a seguirla, no habrá ninguna dama que quiera casarte contigo, ni siquiera yo... De eso puedes estar seguro‒

‒ Annelise eres muy injusta... Yo...‒

Antonio no dijo nada, y vio como la princesa sol y luna entraba al salón, solo que ahora su vestido era de un hermoso color verde estelar, su dorado cabello más resplandeciente que antes resplandecía con la diadema esmeralda de su cabeza.

‒ Alteza... Me permite bailar con el Rey por favor...‒ dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia a ambos monarcas.

‒ ¿quién eres tú?‒

‒ La princesa sol, luna y...‒

‒ estrella...‒ terminó Antonio.

‒ así es... Ese es mi nombre...‒

Antonio sonrió y la sacó a bailar. Aun cuando pudo escuchar las protestas de Annelise en el fondo.

‒ Princesa... Quisiera...‒

‒ ¿está seguro de querer pasar la vida con una desconocida?‒

‒ Muchos de aquí son desconocidos, solo aparentan que me aprecian‒

‒ ¿y cree que yo no soy una de esas personas?‒

‒ siento que la conozco mejor que a todos‒

‒ es una persona extraña...‒

‒ ¿Qué?‒

‒ Un Rey muy poco convencional‒

‒ Oh... Sí un poco. Por cierto su anillo, tiene un tulipán en él‒

‒ Sí ¿qué tiene?‒

‒ es el símbolo del reino Benelux. Pero ese reino cayó hace unos meses...‒

Y justó al dar la vuelta la princesa salió desapareciendo por el jardín. Antonio intentó seguirla pero fue uno de sus consejeros que lo detuvo.

‒ la princesa Annelise pretende rechazar nuestra oferta, debe declarársele ahora‒ dijo muy furioso.

‒ Lo lamento pero no puedo‒ el Rey salió corriendo, sin previo aviso. Rebuscó por todos los recodos de su palacio y no encontró nada. Entro a la cocina, y vio a Bunny colocando más leña en el fuego, le agradó verla.

‒ ¿pasó algo majestad?‒

‒ Bunny cuando saliste del baile...‒

‒ vino directo aquí‒ dijo Lovino ‒ se fue a su cuarto la acabó de convencer de que baje...‒

‒ Oh...‒

‒ te ves terrible ‒ dijo Lovino

‒ Pues lo estoy‒ dijo Antonio con voz depresiva

‒ ¿quieres qué...?‒

‒ solo déjame solo ¿sí?‒

El Rey se encerró en sus aposentos por días, sin comer, sin dormir. Solo pasaba pensando; hasta que su cuerpo ya no soportaba más y sucumbió a la enfermedad.

Francis estaba muy ocupado, intentando no desmayarse mientras cocinaba el almuerzo para los nobles entrometidos que seguían en el castillo, él se sentía muy enfermo cuando Lovino entró gritando.

‒ Necesito que hagas tu mejor sopa, Antonio necesita comer‒

‒ Pero Lovino no ves que estoy a la mar de atareado‒

‒ no me importa, hazla ahora, no quiero que Antonio muera., cuando vuelva la quiero lista‒

‒ maldita sea...‒ dijo Francis al verlo desaparecer por la puerta

‒ Francis...‒

‒ no me siento bien...‒

Bunny lo hizo sentar en una silla y al tocarlo vio que ardía‒ Francis... Yo haré la sopa, y terminaré el resto de platillos, tú solo descansa‒

Francis se limitó a asentir, y cerró sus ojos sucumbiendo a morfeo. Bunny terminó los aperitivos lo más rápido posible, los despacho. Y preparó una rica sopa con tomates frescos. La terminó justo a tiempo en que Lovino entraba. Para su suerte Francis ya había despertado y parecía que él la había cocinado.

‒ aquí está ‒ dijo Francis aún con un rasgo de debilidad que intentó ocultar.

‒ bien‒

Lovino se llevó la sopa, y fue directamente a los aposentos de Antonio, muchos nobles intentaban en vano atravesar las puertas para hablar con él. Nadie podía hacerlo. Solo Lovino tenía el permiso de entrar y salir libremente. Ayudado por los guardias, entró.

‒ Antonio, te traje una rica sopa, come algo‒

‒ No gracias...‒

‒ ¡Ya! Hasta aquí bastardo, nos estas asustando de muerte, si no mejoras y mueres el reino irá directo a manos de esa princesa‒

‒ iba a ir allá de todas formas si me casaba con ella‒

‒ Lo sé, pero si permaneces aquí quiere decir que no te interesa seguir buscando a esa princesa del sol, la luna y no sé qué más ‒

‒ ¡quiero encontrarla! Pero cada vez que pienso en una forma no...‒ dijo mientras se sentaba y sin previo aviso Lovino le metió una cucharada en la boca.

‒ está buena, Francis la hizo específicamente para ti, y aunque odie admitirlo ese pervertido es un excelente cocinero‒ dijo Lovino mientras le sacaba la cuchara vacía de la boca y esperaba que Antonio tragara. Pero Antonio no tragaba, masticaba, es decir es una sopa, las sopas no se mastican.

Antonio finalmente tragó, y metió su mano en su boca y sacó un anillo ‒ Lovino ¿estás seguro que Francis cocino la sopa?‒

‒ si‒ fue su respuesta‒ aunque, el bastardo no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente tal vez la _coneja_ lo haya hecho ya que ahora no sale de la cocina...‒

Antonio se levantó de golpe, sacó su ropa, y se vistió.

‒ oye pero que...‒

‒ quiero que Bunny este frente a mí, que la traigan ante mí, en el salón del trono‒

‒ ¿para qué quieres que la pobre Bunny esté frente a ti? La sopa se veía buena... ‒

‒ no discutas y has lo que te digo‒

‒ Pero...‒

‒ **AHORA** ‒

Bunny estaba en su habitación, revisando sus pequeñas posesiones, cuando los guardias entraron y la tomaron por la fuerza. Francis estaba demasiado débil para evitar que se la llevaran así que se fue con ellos hacía el salón del trono. Lovino tampoco no entendía nada. Y cuando la vio llegar siendo arrastrada por los guardias, hizo algo que creyó que jamás haría.

‒ Sean delicados con ella, no tiene la culpa... Antonio se volvió loco...‒

Desgraciadamente sus suplicas no hicieron efecto, y Bunny terminó en el piso del salón del trono, frente al Rey y detrás de ella Lovino y Francis la ayudaron a levantarse.

‒ Bunny‒ dijo misteriosamente‒ entiendo que has estado supliendo a Francis en sus quehaceres...‒ comenzó

‒ este yo, verá... Francis...‒

‒ ¡estaba enfermo! ‒ intervino Francis ‒ cocina bien, creo que eso es para que me la pusieron a mi cargo ¿no?‒

Lovino lo retuvo por el brazo antes de que siguiera alterándose.

‒ has ocultado muchos secretos Bunny, quisieras compartirlos‒

‒ Pero Antonio, Bunny el máximo secreto que puede guardar es mi temor a las ardillas‒ dijo Lovino defendiéndola y sonrojándose porque era algo vergonzoso.

‒ Suficiente de sus interrupciones‒ dijo Antonio levantándose de su trono y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la muchacha ‒ ¿cocinaste mi sopa de tomate el día de hoy Bunny?‒

‒ sí‒

‒ En ese caso ¿quisiera ser mi esposa Princesa del sol, la luna y las estrellas, o prefiere Princesa de Benelux?‒ preguntó Antonio arrodillándose y poniéndole el anillo que había encontrado en su sopa, tenía el símbolo de un tulipán.

Bunny río y se sacó la piel de conejo, revelando a la princesa, con su traje verde estelar, que se había apoderado de sus miradas por los últimos días.

‒mi anillo, gracias majestad, seguramente se me cayó cuando preparaba su sopa‒

‒ estaba deliciosa, pero aún espero respuesta, alteza‒

‒ sería un honor ser su esposa‒

Antonio se levantó y alzó a su futura nueva esposa en brazos.

La boda se realizó a los pocos días. El Rey esperaba en el altar ansioso, y la vio entrar con un vestido maravilloso, mucho más hermoso de los tres anteriores.

El sacerdote, inició la ceremonia, hasta que por reglamento protocolario preguntó.

‒ Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre‒

Un rato pasó y nadie dijo nada, el sacerdote sonrió complacido pero justo en el momento en que iba a continuar con la ceremonia un grupo de hombres entró en la iglesia.

‒ **¡YO ME OPONGO!** ‒ gritó un muchacho de hermoso cabello castaño clarísimo, parte de él le caía sobre uno de sus ojos, llevaba una cota de malla, y detrás de él un ejército entero con el estandarte de un Tulipán.

‒ ¿Luke? ¡Oh por Dios Luke!‒ dijo mientras dejaba al novio en el altar.

‒ Manon... Gracias a Dios... ‒ dijo mientras la recibía en un fuerte abrazo‒ Mi adorada hermana, te he estado buscando por todas partes... Desde que oí lo que pasó con nuestro hermano... Yo... ‒

‒ lo siento no pude salvarlo ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?‒

‒ Una princesa con un vestido dorado, plateado y verde estelar... Lo supe de inmediato, nuestro hermano uso la magia de nuestro pueblo para fabricártelos‒

‒ así es... Estaba tan desesperada de que parara pero aun así Abel seguía y seguía...‒

‒ _*ahem*_ disculpen pero... Si eres su hermano entonces no te molesta que...‒ dijo Antonio pero fue interrumpido por Luke.

‒ Oh no, solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien, no sabes por cuanto hemos pasado, y ya que Manon es...‒

‒ Un segundo ¿Manon?‒ dijo Antonio sintiéndose algo estúpido por preguntar si quiera.

‒ así es Manon es mi nombre, ustedes fueron los que me pusieron Bunny después de todo‒

‒ Es un lindo nombre, Manon‒ dijo sonriendo luego volvió su atención al muchacho ‒ ¿qué era lo que estabas diciendo?‒

‒ Mmm. ¿qué era?.. Ah sí, ya que Manon es mi hermana mayor, y tomando en cuenta que Abel falleció, eso la convierte en la Reina de Benelux‒

Antonio sonrió, resulta que se casaba con una reina después de todo ‒ majestad ¿desea continuar con nuestra boda?‒ decía mientras la tomaba de la mano para regresarla de nuevo al altar.

‒ sí‒

El sí llegó, y el beso también. Al fin Manon había encontrado la felicidad, tener de vuelta a su hermano, olvidar el pasado, y formar una nueva familia con Antonio a su lado eso le hacía muy Feliz.

* * *

‒ Bélgica, despierta...‒

‒ ¿eh?‒ Bélgica despertó de un agradable sueño ‒ hola España ¿qué ocurre?‒

‒ mira, las vi, y me parecieron perfectas para ti‒

Eran tres diademas, una dorada, una plateada y una verde estelar. Bélgica las vio las tomó con mucha delicadeza, las puso a un lado y sin previo aviso le dio un beso a España.

‒ Gracias, majestad‒

España no pudo responder porque estaba ocupado sonrojándose. Pero muy feliz por ver su sonrisa.

* * *

Prometí este cuento hace mucho tiempo, me gustaba desde que era muy chiquita y cuando vi Hetalia se me vino directo a la mente esta pequeña versión, pero como solo contaba con mis recuerdos tenía que leer más. Y al fin salió esto, espero que les guste, seguiré haciendo cosas así pero más adelante. Si tienen sugerencias las acepto con mucho agrado.

Hetalia nunca me ha pertenecido. Solo usé sus personajes para crear la historia.

Personajes:

Rey Abel de Benelux: Holanda

Bunny/ Manon: Bélgica

Luke: Luxemburgo

Reina Maddie de Benelux: FemCanadá (quise agregarla porque me parecía la más indicada como pareja de Holanda)

Rey Antonio: España

Caballero/amigo del Rey: Lovino

Francis el cocinero: Francia

Princesa Annelise Eldestein: FemAustria (Bueno esta era obvio).


End file.
